Grimlock
| designation = | image = | known aliases = | continuity = Transformers | category = | type = | series = | model = Dinobot | gender = | base of operations = | status = | constructed = 1984 | decommissioned = | destroyed = | 1st appearance = "S.O.S. Dinobots" | final appearance = | actor = | voice actor = Greg Berger }} Grimlock is a fictional robot character featured in the Transformers multimedia franchise. He was introduced as one of the Generation 1 character on the original 1984-1987 animated TV series The Transformers. The character was introduced in the seventh episode from season one entitled, "S.O.S. Dinobots" and voiced by actor Gregg Berger. Overview Grimlock is a robot and a member of the Autobots. He is also the leader of the sub-group known as the Dinobots. Grimlock transforms from bipedal robot form into the form of a Tyrannosaur. Though all of the Dinobots are somewhat dimwitted, Grimlock is actually the most intelligent among them. However, he does speak in stilted third-person dialect, and is known to say things like, "Me Grimlock don't like Decepticons" or, "Me Grimlock don't understand the end of Lost!" Grimlock is acerbic, easily agitated and prone to fits of violence. In robot form, Grimlock wears a crown, acknowledging his position as leader of the Dinobots and brandishes a flaming sword. Age of Extinction A live-action version of the Dinobots appeared in the 2014 film Transformers: Age of Extinction. In the film, the Dinobots were presented as ancient knights whose bodies were composed of an alien element dubbed Transformium. They were created more than sixty-five million years ago when Cybertronian space ships first landed on Earth, depositing a seed that blanketed the Earth in the element, resulting in an extinction-level event on most of the planet's indiginous life forms. This group of savage predators consisted of Grimlock - the Tyrannosaur, Scorn - a Spinosaurus (called Spike in the movie), Slug - a Triceratops, Strafe - a dragon-like Pteranodon and Slug, who was the Triceratops equivalent to Slag. The Decepticon bounty hunter, Lockdown, captured the Dinobots and kept them contained in stasis aboard his ship. Lockdown and his human allies in the U.S. government began targeting rogue Autobots all across the world. Their battle eventually brought them to Hong Kong where the Autobots were nearly defeated. Realizing they needed reinforcements, Optimus Prime went aboard Lockdown's ship and freed the Dinobots from stasis. At first they proved beastly and unruly, but Prime tamed their leader, Grimlock, offering him his freedom in exchange for help. The non-verbal Tyrannosaur sided with Prime and the other Dinobots fought against Lockdown and the human-created HSI Transformers in the streets of Hong Kong. The Dinobots devoured many of the replicating Transformers, ultimately securing a victory. After the battle was over, Prime kept his word and allowed the Dinobots to remain free. Notes & Trivia * See also Exdternal Links * * Grimlock at Wikipedia * * Grimlock at the Transformers Wiki ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Robots Category:1984/Robot activations Category:Autobots